


Change of Plans

by edibleflowers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: Prompto gets one up on Gladio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Way back, someone asked me to elaborate on a throwaway line in "[Big](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9008146)". This sort of came out of that.

"Wait," Prompto gasps, when Gladio's got him on the bed. They're both shirtless, both grimy and sweaty and stinking from two days' straight riding across the Disc of Cauthess on chocobo-back; Prompto hadn't even had to beg to get Ignis to check them into the motel at Taelpar's rest area.

"Hm?" Gladio lifs up briefly, his eyes already dark with hunger. Prompto shifts under him, enjoying the sensation of being pinned to the mattress for another moment, then skims his hands up over Gladio's biceps to his shoulders, cupping his neck.

"How about--how about we get in the shower, yeah?" he suggests. "Let me scrub your back? I know I could stand to get clean." Prompto bites his lip, then tips up to kiss Gladio again. Gladio responds with a moan, his tongue sweeping deep in Prompto's mouth; then he pushes himself up with a grunt.

"Works for me," he says, offering a hand. Prompto grins as he lets Gladio pull him to his feet.

* * *

The shower stall is narrow, but not so small that they can't both fit into it. Prompto gets the water going while Gladio strips, then lets the bigger man step in first while he takes his own clothes off. By the time he's done, Gladio's sheened with shimmering water through the frosted glass of the shower stall and Prompto's hard just looking at him.

"Get in here," Gladio says, grinning. Prompto nearly trips over his discarded jeans in his haste to obey.

For a few minutes, the immediate urgency fades as they wash up. Gladio tips his head back so Prompto can get his fingers into his hair and really lather it up, fingers massaging at Gladio's scalp at the same time; Gladio groans at the sheer sensual pleasure, and Prompto can almost _see_ the tension escaping him. Once Gladio rinses, he does the same for Prompto, who sags back against Gladio as stress seeps out of his body.

Prompto chooses his moment carefully. After washing Gladio's back, he brings the soapy washcloth down to Gladio's ass, the full solid muscles of his buttocks a delightful shape in Prompto's hands. Gladio makes a low sound of enjoyment, and Prompto goes up on his toes so that he can speak into Gladio's ear and be heard over the shower spray: "So fuckin' hot, Gladio, will you let me fuck you in here? Just like this?"

Gladio goes still only for a moment, and then he nods. Before Prompto can question whether that's a yes or no, Gladio turns, seizing Prompto in one arm, and kisses him hard, ending with a nip at Prompto's lower lip. "Go get the stuff and you can do anything you want to me," he growls.

Grinning, Prompto pushes open the shower door and steps out, hurrying across to where he left his bag by the door. He keeps the lube and condoms together in an inner pocket so they're easy to find; a moment later he's on his way back into the bathroom.

Gladio stands under the spray, rinsing soap from his skin, one hand cupping his stiff cock to himself. It arcs prominently against his lower belly, twitching when he turns his head to see Prompto. "There you are," he says, his smile widening. Prompto moves almost on autopilot, stepping back into the shower stall; Gladio holds out a hand, and Prompto presses the condom into it, keeping the lube for himself.

He pops the cap open and Gladio shivers a little, turning at once to face the shower wall and spreading his legs, stance wide. It makes Prompto's mouth go dry: Gladio's so submissive all at once. Prompto reaches up to angle the shower spray away from them just a bit, so it's not washing away all his efforts as he steps in close behind Gladio and strokes his hand down Gladio's back, presses kisses to the feathers tattooed across those broad flat shoulderblades.

"Gorgeous," he says. "You are so fucking gorgeous like this, I hope you know."

Gladio tips his forehead to the tile and makes a low sound like a whine. "Less talk, more action," he grits out.

"Sometime I'm gonna seduce you." Prompto grins, even as he pops the lube open and spreads some over his fingers. He teases them down between Gladio's buttocks, finding his opening with practiced ease and working a slick fingertip inside. Gladio makes a little noise, approval and encouragement, and Prompto presses deeper, savoring the dense heat of Gladio wrapping around him. "Someday, I'm gonna take my time, I'm just gonna... drive you crazy, get you off with my mouth before I ever get inside you." As he speaks, he works his finger steadily, the lube tucked between his forearm and ribcage so that he can stroke over Gladio's hip and side with the other hand. 

"Gimme another," Gladio mutters, and then, surprising Prompto, "That'd be hot."

Blinking water out of his eyes, Prompto slicks a second finger and works it in alongside the first. Gladio's so tight on his fingers, searing heat that makes Prompto's head spin a little when he thinks about being there in him. "Yeah? Then it's gonna happen, big guy. Count on it."

"You gonna buy me dinner? Light candles?" Gladio sounds a little like he's about to laugh; Prompto pushes his fingers deep and is rewarded by a stunned gasp, especially when he twists them around and finally encounters that nub of flesh he's been seeking. Gladio moans, and his cock jerks, leaking pre-come against his belly. 

"Oh yeah, you know it." Prompto draws back to lube up a third finger now, and when he slides in again, it's slower, letting Gladio's body get used to the extra width in him. "Dinner, a show, the whole thing."

Of course it's a fantasy. With everything that's happening, it's a miracle they even get to do this much together. There's no time for movies or partying or having fun: they're trying to stay alive and make it to Altissia and ultimately unseat the Empire from Insomnia. If they get through all this, though? Who knows. Prompto smiles and mouths kisses at Gladio's shoulderblade as his fingers work, twisting his wrist and spreading his fingers as much as he can in Gladio's body, imitating what he wants to do with his cock -- which, itself, is idly rubbing against Gladio's thigh.

Gladio grunts, twists his head a little so that he can see Prompto. His eyes are blown dark, dazed, and he swallows before he says, "Come on already, if you're gonna fuck me."

Prompto lets his fingers slip back, shivering a little from the heat of Gladio's gaze. "Whatever you say," he says, hoarse. Gladio turns over the condom, and Prompto unwraps and slides it on, hissing; he's so turned on that even the grip of the latex is good, as is the slide of his hand with an extra glop of lube for safety's sake. Then he finds a place to stand between Gladio's spread feet, his fingers shaking a little where they grip his cock to steady himself. Gladio's hands steady himself on the tile and then Prompto's pushing in.

They both groan in the same moment, the sound of it echoing off the walls. The water's starting to go cool but Prompto couldn't care less; his cock pops in past the tight ring of muscle at Gladio's rim, and he lets go to hold on to Gladio's hips, watching in dull amazement. His cock slowly disappearing into Gladio is one of the most erotic things ever. He works in carefully at first, little pushes and presses, until finally, after what seems like far too long, he's buried himself completely.

Gladio's head has dropped even further; his shoulders shiver, and Prompto stops, biting his lip. Even through the haze of powerful pleasure, he can't lose focus. "You OK?" he asks, letting one hand stroke up along the deeply-tones muscles of Gladio's back.

"I'm good," Gladio says, his voice low, gutteral. "It's good, you feel so fuckin' good--" He drags in a long breath and then lifts his head again. "Good, yeah, come on, I'm good. Let me have it, I need it hard--"

Prompto knows better than to argue with Gladio, who's so in tune with his body and, further, incapable of lying to make his partner feel better. He gives in readily, drawing back and letting his hips snap in a short thrust, then a longer one, another, another-- Gladio shouts so loud it rings in Prompto's ears. "Harder," he demands, and Prompto gives in, all too happy to accede to any request Gladio makes right now.

His hand slips around to Gladio's belly, then a little lower until it encounters Gladio's stiff erection. Gladio makes another sound at that, but he doesn't argue; Prompto's fucking him as hard and fast as he dares now, and making a fist on Gladio's cock helps him keep the tiniest bit of control, reminds him that it's about Gladio right now, making Gladio come on his cock. That's what he wants, what he needs more than anything.

It could be a few minutes or an hour, Prompto loses himself in Gladio so completely. He lets his head rest against Gladio's back, slowing his thrusts until Gladio makes a helpless sound, then speeds again until he's fucking Gladio so hard that his belly slaps against Gladio's ass with every pounding drive. Gladio moans and rocks back and shouts, and when he comes Prompto very nearly loses it right there.

He strokes Gladio through it, slowing with an effort, and then rocks in for a few more thrusts of his own. Gladio's nothing but gripping heat around him as he comes, and this might be Prompto's favorite part, feeling Gladio's body take him over the edge into astonishing pleasure too powerful to describe.

For long, aching moments, he lets himself collapse against Gladio, who's panting, one hand still bracing himself on the tile, the other reached around to touch Prompto's hip, his thigh. Then Gladio straightens with an effort, and Prompto makes a low sound as he slips free.

Gladio redirects the water, now barely this side of freezing, over both of them. Prompto yelps. Still, it gets him moving, gets him rolling the condom off and giving himself a hurried wipedown. 

"C'mon," Gladio says, shutting off the water. Prompto slides the glass door back and steps out of the stall, reaching for towels; Gladio wraps one around himself and the other around Prompto, giving him a perfunctory drying-off as they stumble back to the bedroom.

"In a bed, next time," Prompto mumbles face down into the pillow, the moment he lets himself fall.

"Shower was your bright idea," Gladio says. But he's already curling himself up to Prompto and tugging the covers over them, and Prompto smiles and nudges himself into Gladio's arms as he drifts off. Next time, he will _definitely_ make better plans.


End file.
